Sweet Life
by Floka
Summary: Sasuke is Naruto's old best friend who moves to Konoha. After rescuing Sakura from her boyfriend, Kiki, both of them become very close. What will happen to Sasuke's girlfriend? What about Sasuke's past?


Hey guys, I just wanna say that since English is not my first language I may have some grammar. Please correct me if you care! I would like to say too that this is my first time writing my story and if you like it keep reading!

**I don't own Naruto! **

Alright, alright i'll stop talking.. ^^ but enjoyyyy!

**Sweet Life  
**

"Hey, guys! This is my old best bud, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a bright smile. So this Sasuke guy, well Naruto has talked about him before, he's his childhood friend, he's 19, that he's a cold-hearted bastard, likes to party and has a bitchy girlfriend. He looked attractive. I could help but face palm myself in my mind after seeing Ino's reaction. Her face instantly lit up and she looked at me, giving me the look, well you would understand what she ment.

So anyways, Sasuke had raven dark hair that would stick in the back. He had the deepest black eyes where you would get lost. He had piercing. I'll start with the right ear. He had three helixs, and two forward helixs. He had one in his standard lobe and in his upper lobe. The left said was similar, he only had one forward helix. I too have piercings, a have a belly button one, and a dermal anchor in my back dimples. I saw he was well built.

What am I even thinking?! I have a boyfriend already. His name is Kiki Taisho. He has tanish skin color with brown spoft spykie hair. And he had beautiful hazel eyes that I love to stare at. He is well built too, he worksout after all. He's so loving and caring, we have been dating for 2 years now even though he is on American now.. Well enough talking about!(you might steal him away-Sakura)

"Nice to meet ya'!" Said Ino smiling wildly. "Yo" Shikmaru said nodding Neji doing the same. Tenten said "Hi" Hinata doing the same but stuttering and I said a nice "nice to meet you."

"Well, Sasuke, that's Ino the blonde one, Tenten, my Hinata-chan. That's Neji and Shikamaru, and Sakura-chan! Please get along well." Naruto said smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you" is all he said. After that we went to the cafe and got some drink and cake.

We talked and asked questions to know each others. "So, where are you from?!" Ino asked sitting very close to Sasuke. "Suna" he responded. Ino kept asking more and more questions. I learned that he likes tomatoes, has a two cars, that he races and loves fixing cars, and that he has a dog and has various tattoes, some were visible and some were in parts we would never see.. Ino wouldn't stop bothering him but then a really hot lady stepped in between them a hugged Sasuke from his back "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" She said kissing him. "Meeting the dope's friend.." He said. "Why when you can be with me! I thought you would working in you car, you should stop with the races and spend that time with me!" She said but he didn't respond. _The fuck is wrong with this chick?!_ Was everyones face. Like leave Sasuke to do what he want and making not do what he likes? This chick is crazy as fuck! "Sasukee-kun! Let's have fun today!" She said winking. We all knew what she ment. Yes, let's have sex Sasuke "No, I'm fixing a car today with the dobe." Sasuke said. "Hmph, fine!" She said and stormed away.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. I looked at my phone when it vibrated. I froze. I couldn't move. "What's wrong forehead?" Ino asked. "Kiki" "He what?" Asked Naruto. "He's here!" I said as I looked at Kiki walking in the sidewalk looking for the cafe I was in.

I jump over the table and left my phone. Is this the real Kiki? It's been over a year since I last saw him! When I was outside the cafe, he spotted me. He smiled and opened him arms so I could jump on him. I ran and jumped and he caught me in his strong-muscular arms. I felt that we hugged for minutes. "I missed you, babe, so damn much" he said softly. "I missed you more!" Now I was crying. We kissed. After that we looked at each other, trying to believe that this was real. We then holded hands and entered the cafe and sat at our table. "Kiki!" Said Naruto. "You're back!" Said Ino. "Yep, I'm back!" He said. "So how was living in America?" Asked Naruto "Well, I learned English, and studied arts and craft." Kiki said. Yeah, Kiki was an amazing artist. The best! I wouldn't have stopped him from reaching his dream so I let him go to America and study arts. "So, hey we have to go right guys?!" Said Ino dragging Tenten, and the others with her. "W-wait! Guys!" said, trying to stop them. "It's okay, let go on a date shall we?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, it's been so long since we had one!" I said back.

It's been a week since Sasuke and Kiki came. We would hang out with the guys and talk. You know having fun. Naruto told where Sasuke lived just in case I needed anything, he lives right in front of my house. You just walk across the road. His house was dark blue and brown... I saw Karin. She was throwing herself all over Sasuke and he was ignoring her fixing his car. Did he even like her? I mean she is hot, but she's a bitch. Well since I didn't have anyone to hang out with, I decided to walk to Kiki's house. I was not to far from mine. I decided to let myself in since we've been dating for 2 to 3 years, there's nothing to hide right?.. I made my way to his room and opened the door.

What. The. Fuck?! "Kiki?!" I said mad. "S-sakura?!.. W-what a-are you doing here!?" He said pushing off a girls naked body off his naked body. "We are over! Fuck you!" I said, punched him and ran away from his house.

_I hate him, i so hate. How can he do this to me after all we've been through?!. Why am I even crying?!. Stupid! _I ran and saw he was following me. Fuck!. I started running faster. Come on, come on come on! Almost there! I wasn't gonna make it. He had longer legs so her caught up to me. "Sakura wait!" He said "NO! LET ME GO!'' I screamed trying to push him off. He insisted. He was gonna kiss me. I was crying I slapped him. He punched me back. Was this the real Kiki?! "STOP! Let me go, asshole!" I said. Now he slapped me accross the face. "How dare you speak to me like that little bitch!" He said slapping me again. "Leave me alone! I don't want to do anything with you anymore!" I said. "How dare you speak like that to me! After all we've been through!" He said. "Yeah, after you cheated on me! I wonder how many fucking times you have gone off with some girl in America! ASSHOLE!" I said back. He didn't say anything. He raised his fist. He was gonna beat me. _Someone help me!_ He ripped my shirt. He started kissing me. But then I felt him off me. I opened my eyes. Sasuke. He pushed Kiki off me and punched him. "W-who are you!?" Kiki asked. "Sasuke" he said punching him again.

How was it?! Bad.. I know

Well tell me if I should keep updating! And thank you, for taking your time to read this story! I love and review and follow!


End file.
